The Knight
by RunAway Rose
Summary: Naito was one of the best serial killers ever. He showed no emotions, at all, Even when he killed himself. Naito was rumored to have a child, so when he committed suicide the Land of Fire but a bounty on the head of his child...Second part posted
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: This my friends is a series of Two-Shots! I hope you enjoy it!**

**The Knight**

* * *

><p>Naito was one of the best serial killers ever. He showed no emotions, at all, Even when he killed himself. Naito was rumored to have a child, so when he committed suicide the Land of Fire but a bounty on the head of his child.<p>

People went insane they found kids from the street and brought them in for blood tests. After a year the Land of Fire gave up finding the child, until now.

-10 years later-

The wind blow harshly, as three figures sprinted down the street. The first was a girl around 9 or 10, she was very short **(4'1)** for her age, her eyes were a stunning cobalt. She also had on a loose-fitting filthy t-shirt and short tattered black shorts; her hair was shoulder length and dirty blonde.

The second was a pure white wolf with sapphire eyes; the wolf had two piercings on her left ear and one on her right. "GET BACK HERE YOU THIEVES!" I man yelled waving his hands around. The girl turned around while running "Yume (1) jump on my back" The wolf said though her thoughts the girl did as she was told.

The wolf ran as Yume clang to her pure coat. "Hashitta (2) we need to go to the forest" Yume yelled as the wind blow even more harshly than before. Hashitta yowled and turned to the woods. When the duet Hashitta slowed down and Yume hopped off of her back.

Hashitta stretched while Yume sat down Indian style. "That was awesome" Yume said pulling out a wrapped package, "so what town next" Hashitta said then yawned. Yume shrugged "we should probably leave the Land of Waves before ANBU decides to investigate" Hashitta placed her head on Yumes' lap.

"Kimi WO suki Ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana? Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de Kimi WA Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana? Ichido mo kotoba Ni WA Shitenai kedo (3)" Yume sang into a bracelet and it opened to reveal a picture of three people.

The first was Yume's mother Koto who had beautiful long blonde hair and her eyes were jade.

The second was Yume, but her hair was a very light blonde and her cobalt eyes were dull and unfeeling.

The last person was a dark male who had ragged black hair and had a 5 o'clock shadow; his eyes were also cobalt blue.

The man's name was Naito, the knight.

Yume's father.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose: Alright so that's the beginning of it so, hope you enjoy it! By series of Two-shots I mean that the story will only have two chapters in every story and each will be titled in the manner of characteristics and significance in the chapter.<strong>

**1= Dream**

**2= Ran**

**3= How long has it been since I fell in love with you? My feelings only increase. Will you notice them? Even though I've never once put them into words?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose: The last chapter in the first of the eight two-shots…**

**Chapter 2: Yume &Hashitta**

**?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|**

Hashitta stretched as she woke up, "Yume wake up" she said pawing at the child's face. "Hashi leave me be" Yume said waving her hand "I smell ANBU" Hashitta growled, Yume's eyes widened and she jumped up. "How far away from Ame are we" Yume said pulling up her hair into a small braid, "2 miles, we can get there if we run" she said then Yume nodded and they were off again.

Yume was running but then her wrapped feet tripped over a tree root. "Ah!" Yume screamed clutching her right leg "YUME" Hashitta barked running back Hashitta felt something move in the trees "They're here". Hashitta pushed Yume against the tree and bared her fangs at the people hiding in the trees.

Two figures emerged from the trees, a woman with blue hair pinned up with a white rose, and a man with several facial piercings and bright orange hair. Hashitta growled as the woman stepped closer to them, "calm down, you're here to help you" she said smiling slightly.

Hashitta flinched as the bluette stroked her head, "let us help" she whispered. Yume looked at Hashitta for approval that the woman was safe. Hashitta bowed her head and back away from the fallen Yume, "Hello my name is Konan and that's Pein" She said.

Yume looked over at the man known as Pein, Yume then turned her head back to Konan "I'm Yume and that's Hashitta" she said. Konan smiled "it's nice to meet you Yume and you too Hashitta" she smiled at the two "do you want to come live with us?" she asked holding out her hand.

**|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|?|**

***) Yume's P.o.V (***

The man called Pein had carried me on his back the whole way to the way without stopping. We finally got to a village and as soon as you got in the gates it started to pour, "So Yume you've had it hard haven't you?" Konan asked. I looked down at Hashitta, "Yeah but Hashitta and I'll survive, we both tough it out and if we're knocked down we'll get up again" I said smiling widely.

Konan smiled at me, I looked at the tall buildings of Ame "So you guys married?" I asked and Konan's cheeks flushed. "No we're not" Pein said glancing over at Konan, "you guys look like it" I said yawning. Pein and Konan looked at each other, as I fell asleep on Pein's back.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Konan you can't keep her" a deep voice said and Yume stirred "why not?" Konan yelled "she'll be a distraction!" the deep voice yelled "Madara we promised Naito that we would find her and keep her safe" Pein said calmly. The man called Madara sighed and looked at the sleeping child "fine but she better not cause any disturbances" he said.

**^^^^^!^^^^^ Yume's P.o.V^^^!^^^**

"Anybody know who the kid is UN" a male voice asked

"I've got no fucking clue" another male voice said

"Hidan she could hear you idiot" a calming male's voice said

I lifted my head off Hashitta and looked around the room. There were three people in front of the couch, the first looked like a female but wasn't he had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes, the second one had silver gray hair and beautiful purple eyes, the last had black long hair and red eyes that switched to a onyx eyes.

I blinked "where's Konan" I asked the black haired male leaned down "you know Konan" I nodded then said "and Pein" the man's eyes widened slightly. "Well then UN" the blonde said "My name is Deidara UN" he said "I'm Hidan Shorty" the sliver haired male said "Itachi" the black haired male said.

I smiled slightly "I'm Yume and that's Hashitta" I told them. The trio nodded "it's nice to meet you two UN" Deidara said, "let's go find Konan or Pein ok shorty" Hidan said walking away.

**Rose Well there is the second chapter the next story will be **_**Yume's Bracelet**_**….. Hope you guys are still reading it!**

**P.S if you want to know what Yume's bracelet looks like go to my profile (:**


	3. Next Story

_**Yume's Braceletposted now and I hope you read it :D**_


End file.
